The Search for Battlefront
by ninetailfox89
Summary: Yuri and Kanade met up in their next lives with strong memories of their past and set out on a mission to find the other members of the famous Battlefront. Otonashi, however, soon regains his memories through Kanade and is dragged along as they travel the world looking for their friends but he must also deal with having his first girlfriend, ever. Partial Kanade x Yuzuru! R&R!
1. Yuri and Kanade Back in My Life

**I've read some Angel Beats fanfiction so I decided to write my own! Hope you like it! Note: I don't own Angel Beats and only the plot!**

**Please Read and Review! :D **

**Otonashi's POV**

**Chapter 1: Yuri and Kanade Back in My Life**

I'm Yuzuru Otonashi. On the outside, I might appear as some normal teenage boy with orange hair but my mental being tells a different story. Sometimes, I have visions or dreams of myself holding a gun and walking around some strange school. When suddenly a small girl, I believe her name was "Angel", would show, walking emotionlessly towards me. At that time, I would hear a command to fire my weapon which I do hesitantly. They girl appeared harmless, after all!

Other times, I see/dream of myself facing this Angel girl. She keeps telling me to repeat my last words to her. Without realizing, I tell her how much I loved her and asking her to stay at the school with me. But without much warning, she thanked me before disappearing. I always find myself in tears as I reach out to grab her as if she were still there. This often resulted in me waking up; the tears still stained my face, my chest twisted in knots as the emotions won the countless battles, one little tune, and a name.

_Kanade_

I shake my head clean. The therapists told me it is nothing more than just my imagination gone wild. I believed them for some time but these sudden appearances wouldn't stop coming at me.

Anyway I found the answer to all these crazy flashes I've been having one day when I was on my way home from taking the entrance exam for the new high school I would be attending in August.

That was the time I heard a song, the song, which solved and fitted all the pieces to my confusing life puzzle.

…..

I walked by calmly, in no hurry to get home, really. I already had the rest of my day planned. I'd go home, eat a little lunch, take a short nap, study, go for a jog, dinner, read, then bed. That's how my days usual went back in my old home and since I moved out of my parents' place and to Tokyo to finish my last two years in high school and start collage in the capital.

As I neared the corner of the street, I noticed a young girl with a hat covering her face leaning against a white pole but I faintly recognized the snow white hair underneath the hat.

But she was humming the tune; the tune that haunted me with its melodic notes. My body suddenly stopped in its tracks. I didn't face her until I heard her stop her humming and check her phone. Without warning, she turned and started running off in the opposite direction.

I couldn't stop myself. Before I knew it, I was running after her.

_Kanade!_

Was the only name/word that popped up in my mind at the time and as my hand came in contact with her shoulder, I made the name audible, "Kanade!"

I felt her stop and her body suddenly become rigid.

"You're Kanade Tachibana, right?" I asked.

The girl slowly nodded her small head but she didn't turn to face me as she spoke for the first time, "How do you know my name?"

I realized I still had my hand on her shoulder. Feeling my body heating up, I immediately removed it and rubbed the back of my head nervously, _Smooth Yuzuru._

"Not trying to sound weird or if that I'm hitting on you or anything," I cleared my throat, "But I've been having dreams about you. It's kinda awkward; I know but don't run off!"

Kanade turned her head slightly so only her mouth was visible, "I am not planning to run off."

Such a beautiful and sincere voice; I guess that's why the dream me fell for her, "Really? Because that's not what you usually hear every day."

"I have heard weirder," admitted the angelic girl.

I only managed a pretty creepy chuckle, "I was kinda hoping you would have answers to my weird dreams concerning you."

I saw a smile almost a smirk form itself upon her lips, "You are Yuzuru Otonashi, correct?"

"Yeah, how do you know my name?" I repeated her, confused. "You've been dreaming about me, too?"

Before I knew anything, Kanade attacked me and scored a punch right behind my right ear. I couldn't remember anything at the moment as the world turned black, but I'm pretty sure I heard the following lines coming from another female.

"Got him! Nice job, Kanade!"

"Thank you, Yu-"

….

_"Yuzuru please," begged the girl I gave my heart to, literally, "Tell me. Repeat what you just said."_

_ I looked at her, feeling my heartless chest tightening, "No, I won't! Kanade, you'll disappear!"_

_ "Yuzuru please!" she continued begging, coming closer to me._

_ But I continued to refuse, gripping on my tan jacket, "No, I can't. I can't do it!" I shut my eyes; half hoping that would stop the pain from coming._

_ "Yuzuru!" her voice made me open my eyes and look into her sun colored ones, "Please let me believe in everything you believe in." They continued to glisten with sadness but determination, almost commanding me to say the words._

_ I closed my eyes once again, gripping the pain._

_ "Let me believe," she continued to speak, "that life is worth living."_

_ I finally gave in. The battle between myself and her words ended, me losing to the pain._

_ "Yuzuru," she repeated my name again._

_ "Kanade," I opened my arms and she walked into them, wrapping her smaller ones around me, "I love you. Let's stay together forever, okay?"_

_ She buried her face deeper into my chest, "Thank you, Yuzuru…"_

…

I faintly woke up, my head pounding like crazy.

"When is he going to wake up?" Kanade's voice filled my head.

"Pretty soon," another female voice entered the scene, "You worry too much, Kanade. He's not gonna sleep forever, you know."

"I hit him pretty hard," admitted Kanade.

_You knocked me out cold!_

"But if I know any of my Battlefront guys, they all have thick heads," the other female spoke again, the voice slowly becoming recognized by my brain, "And Otonashi has one of the thickest. He did get his head slammed against the floor several times by Yui back then anyway."

_Battlefront? _

"He barely survived that," Kanade replied, her voice filled with concerned.

"But it's not like you hit him with a brick, Kanade," her friend answered. "You used your bare hands and you were still able to knock him out. Just proves how strong you were back then and even now. Seriously though, your first encounters are very, well, unforgettable."

"How so?"

_Wait, I'm confused. What happened the first time I met Kanade?_

"You literally stabbed and killed him the first time he came to the afterlife," replied Kanade's friend. "And now, you knocked him out cold."

_Kanade? Killed me the first time we met! Hold it, how is that even physically possible?! Better question, how did I end up loving Kanade if she 'killed' me the first time we met?_

"He asked for it remember? I would not have stabbed him otherwise and you would have never gotten the chance to recruit him into Battlefront, Yuri."

_Yuri…? Wait a minute, Yuri is familiar, too._

Suddenly, a flash of a girl holding a gun. She had dark pinkish reddish hair and a bow. Her face wasn't always serious but she held the leader's posture. And she also had the green bow…

"YURIPPE!" the person suddenly became familiar. I yelled as I sat up.

"About time you came to, Otonashi," I turned and saw Yuri sitting in a black computer chair across a small coffee table from me. She had a wide smirk and beside her, stood Kanade without her hat. I now know for sure who she is and she's the girl I supposingly loved in my dreams so much. And she's real?

I scanned my surroundings and found that I had been sleeping on a very comfortable vanilla colored sofa in an afternoon lit living room.

I rubbed my head, "Where exactly am I?"

"You are in Kanade's and my domain, Otonashi," Yuri answered.

"D-do you remember any of us?" asked Kanade, a little nervous about my answer.

"I've had dreams with you two in it," admitted me, again sounding like a creeper, "But I always thought they were fake."

"Obviously not since we're here right in front of you," pointed out Yuri.

When my mind still drew a blank, she yelled at me, "Oh come on, Yuzuru! Don't tell me you forgot the girl you love, too?! It's okay if you forget me, but if you forget Kanade, you are in very deep trouble. Why don't you take a moment and examine her a little closer."

I felt myself shiver a bit at her sudden exclaim. Nonetheless, I looked at the little girl standing next to her.

The white hair, the sun eyes, the once emotionless face all looked back at me, a slight blush painted on her cheeks. The girl then gave me a very warm smile.

Suddenly, everything flooded back to me, making me clutch my head. Her stabbing me when I didn't believe her words. Me shooting a bullet into her thigh and her unknown skills at the time. Picking up her Maboo tofu ticket by accident and eating it for the first time. Finding her rather really cute while we were locked up in the little prison together. Then when she went fishing with the Battlefront crew….

Battlefront, afterlife! It all makes so much more sense now!

I fell in love with Kanade in the afterlife after I found out her real intentions. I helped her help Yui get obliterated (well it was mainly Hinata's doing but still).

Hinata! Yui! Oh joy, everything is coming back too fast.

"Yuzuru?" her voice made my eyes snap open, "is everything alright?"

Before anybody knew what happened (even me) I leapt across the coffee table and landed right in front of her. With my strong arm, I pulled her tiny body against my own and tightened my grip, afraid that if I loosened, she would disappear from my sight again.

"I remember everything, Kanade. I remember how much I loved you and how much it pained me when you just left my side," I whispered into her ear. "Just promise me, promise me to never disappear again. Because I don't know I could ever survive that much pain. Tell me, Kanade. Tell me you love me, too."

It took a while and I was almost convinced that she didn't love me. But her small arms snaked themselves under my arms as she returned my show of affection.

"I love you, Yuzuru," she replied. "And I promise, to never disappear from your side again."

We stayed like this, her in my arms and I felt everything around us fade to black. I have Kanade back, even though I thought it would be a 1 in a billion chance but she's back in my arms and this time, I can tell her how much I loved her without being afraid she would be gone.

"That's long enough, Otonashi, let her go," Yuri's voice interrupted our happy reunion.

I turned to her, my arms still around my lover, "Come on, Yuri. I haven't seen her for seventeen years!"

"I know but I get a little protective over her," Yuri admitted.

"Why is that?" I raised an eyebrow.

Kanade answered for the ex-leader, "In this life, Yuri is my older cousin by two months."

….

…

!

"Seriously?!"


	2. My First Kiss and My Baseball Friend

**Chapter 2: My First Kiss and My Baseball Friend**

I returned to my seat, dragging Kanade along with me. My mind still ached with all the memories that reappeared not only from my time in the afterlife, but also from my previous life. So my little sister and my final moments in the tunnel were fresh in my mind.

Although my sister's death while I carried her around town caused my whole body to ache, Kanade comforted me with the new smile on her face and her small hand over mines; letting me know that she'll always be there for me.

"Alright now that you're back with us Otonashi, it's time we go and retrieve the rest of Battlefront," Yuri clapped her hands loudly together once, causing us to look over at the leader.

A question suddenly burned in my mind, "How did you find me anyway? For all you two know, I could've been in reborn as a dog or something in Austria."

"None of Battlefront members were reborn an animal or any other living thing," replied Yuri. "We were lucky enough to be humans again."

"Okay but you still haven't answered how you were able to find me among seven billion people," I retorted. "And it seemed like you set the whole thing up! You guys knew exactly where to wait and Kanade hummed the tune right when I walked by."

"We were actually afraid that you wouldn't have recognized it," our leader answered. "But I managed to insert a small tracking chip into your body back in the afterlife."

"A small tracking chip, huh," that would explain how they were able to find me in this life. Where did she say the chip was…?

"HOW THE HELL DID THE CHIP GET IN MY BODY?!" my sudden outburst caused my lover to jolt a bit in surprise. But hey, if something is in your body without knowing, you have the right to freak the heck out.

Yuri only simply cleaned her ear with her finger, "Remember when Kanade killed you for the first time? Well, while you were out, I had someone insert the chip into your upper right bicep. That way, I knew exactly where you were the whole time, except for when you two were in prison together. At that time, I didn't have time to look."

"Wait, am I the only one with this chip?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to show her that it is not okay to put anything in my body, especially when I'm "dead".

"Nope, I made sure the whole squad did," she smiled, proud of herself, "And now, it's passed onto this world, making it super easy to find you people with Kanade's tracking software."

I looked at Kanade. She returned my look without much emotion. But in the shadow of her eyes, I saw the single sparkle of laughter blaze. I sighed as I sat down next to her. I then glared at Yurippe, "Alright, so what are you girls planning to do now?"

"Track down Yui and Hinata, of course," she smirked before standing up and disappearing around the hallway behind the coaches; leaving Kanade and me alone.

We sat there, in silence, just simply enjoying each other's presence.

Holds on a sec, now that Kanade and I have found each other again, are we still just friends? Friends who have romantic feelings for one another and had been confessed. I have had many of girls confess their love to me over the years. I never knew why but I always gave them all the same rejection.

_My heart is already with somebody else's._

I know now, that I can only love Kanade and nobody else. Even if she has her own strong heart now; my heart's presence will always be a shadow inside her chest and soul.

My heart will always be shared with her.

"Yuzuru? Is there something on my face?" her voice made me realize that I was staring at her the whole time.

"Huh? Oh nothing's on your face," I shook my head back and forth once, showing her that she shouldn't be concerned.

"Then why were you just staring at my face?"

I immediately blushed. I started scratching the back of my head as my brain tried to score up a good excuse.

Why am I using an excuse? I love her; shouldn't I just tell her everything and don't lie?

"Well I was just admiring how perfect your face is," I finished, looking away. "And kinda making sure I'm not gonna wake up any minute now and realize it's just another dream and that you've disappeared forever."

She didn't respond, causing me to glance at her sideways. To my surprise, there was a light line of pink on her small pale face. She looked down at the coffee table before returning her eyes at me.

"Did I say too much?" I asked.

Her next actions caught me completely off guard.

She didn't say anything but she suddenly leaned up closer to my face, her eyes half closed. As gentle as an angel, her lips met mines for a brief moment. Of course, I'm still in shock but nonetheless, I closed my eyes and returned it.

Kanade is my first kiss, ever! In my first life and this life. Yes, yes, I'm a sad soul that has never kissed a girl but it was worth saving my virgin lips for an angel's perfect kiss.

Kanade pulled back too soon but her mouth lingered in the air, her eyes slowly opening.

"Did that prove to you that this is not a dream, Yuzuru?" she whispered.

I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through her silver hair, "Yes, Kanade." My hand finished combing her silky hair and rested on her cheek, "Yes, my little angel."

We leaned in again, ready for our second kiss.

"ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET?!" Yuri's annoyed voice made us bounce apart, each hitting our backs against the armrest.

I turned around and looked up at her. In one arm, she held a laptop; the other was resting on her hip.

"You made a good choice of not kissing her again, Otonashi," she said, twitches of anger clearly visible.

She returned to her chair, leaving my angel and me blushing like volcanos as she started the laptop.

"Alright, now that you two are together, it's time we see who's nearby," she tapped away and then I heard some beeping from the speakers.

"Ah-ha! I've found two."

I walked behind her and glanced over her shoulder, surprised to see two red dots on a green coordinate background side-by-side. 'Hinata' and 'Yui' was written where the dots were.

"Interesting," Yuri examined. "They're together. In this life as well."

"It seems like Hinata kept his promise to Yui," Kanade finally spoke, her previous embarrassment gone.

"Promise?"

"He promised he'd marry Yui no matter what state she's in back then when Kanade and I was helping her pass on."

"I see," the leader than fell quiet.

"You have no plan, do you?" I narrowed my eyes, annoyed.

She waved me off with her hand, "We're just gonna have to wing it."

"How would we wing something like this?!"

"Stop shouting Otonashi and listen," she said. "Hinata has a baseball game today against a pretty strong team. To regain his memories, all he needs to do is either hit a homeroom or catch a perfect ball for an out. That's it, simple."

"If that's it, then why do we need to go? Plus, he's probably caught many balls and hit many homeruns before; shouldn't he have regained his memories by now?"

"No, you need to talk to him beforehand," responded Yuri as she shut her laptop.

"Are we getting ready to go?" asked Kanade, standing up.

"Yes," the leader smiled. "We're gonna go catch us a baseball star and his lover."


	3. Hinata's and Yui's Story

**Chapter 3: Hinata's and Yui's Story**

We left Kanade's and Yuri's apartment about half an hour later. The ball park wasn't too far but it took us about another half an hour. Though I'm not one to complain, I got to hold Kanade's hand the whole way. Just having her back with me, it's so comforting, despite the crazy 95o weather.

We arrived at the ball park fifteen minutes before the game started, but the streets were filled with cars for blocks and people kept coming. The line at the ticket booth had to be extra-long today.

I felt my shoulders slumped when I saw the line, "Great. We're gonna end up fried by the time we get our tickets."

Yuri lifted her baseball cap so her emerald green eyes were visible. She scowled when she realized what I just said was true.

Without a word, Kanade suddenly dragged me across to an old woman about 3 people away from the front of the line.

The woman was taller than Kanade, about Yuri's height with gray hair and looked about sixty-five. She was talking on her phone when we approached.

When she finished, my girl then gently yanked on the woman's sleeve, causing her to look over at us with a written expression of confusion, "May I help you kids?"

"Yes ma'am," Kanade spoke, in a very childlike voice, "My cousins and I were hoping if we could merged into line with you. We got separated from our parents and they've been calling nonstop, dead worried about us and my cousin here," she elbowed my stomach, causing me to double over, "needs to get out of the sun as fast as he can otherwise he's going to collapse."

I sweated a sweatdrop at Tachibana's little lie. And from the looks of it, Yuri is, too. _There ain't no way that lady's gonna fall for that, Kanade!_

Boy was I wrong.

"Aww, aren't you such a cutie?" she exclaimed, fangirling for some reason, "Of course you may! Come now and squeeze yourselves in!"

"Thank you, ma'am," Yuri smiled.

She just kept telling us how cute Kanade really is. Not that I disagree but it got pretty annoying. I was counting down the seconds until we finally reached the ticket booth.

"Three tickets, please," I said, pulling out my wallet.

The old man behind the window typed something on his register before he said in a very bored voice, "That would be $15."

Yuri and Kanade immediately disagreed that I'm paying for them but I slipped the money through the window before they could continue protesting. The guy returned our tickets before yelling, "NEXT!"

"Alright, first thing we need to do is avoid that old lady so she doesn't keep asking questions," Yuri said when we were safely inside, trying to find our seats.

I scratched my head, "Let's see if we can get a seat as close to field as we can."

Again, Kanade dragged me with Yuri right on my tail. I was really surprised; the field wasn't small at all. Most of the seats were taken and I was surprised that Kanade was able to sniff out four seats dead center and in front. People swarmed everywhere and all different kinds of noises caused me to have a headache.

"Now what?" I asked, as we took sat down, leaving a seat between me and some random dude.

"Now, we wait until the game," Yuri replied, crossing her arms and legs.

Yuri didn't say anything but her mouth formed a small smile.

I suddenly felt a soft tug on my green jacket sleeve and turned to Kanade, her face emotionless again, "Do you not want to take this off? It is really hot today, after all and you might end up with a fever or stroke if you don't."

I smiled at her concern before taking her advice and slipping it off. She held her hands out, confusing me for a bit.

"You want to hold it?" I asked.

She simply nodded without a sound. I hesitantly handed it to her. Kanade hugged it against her body and rested her chin on it.

The sight made me blush a bit. She looked so cute and my jacket seemed like it was very precious to her. She must've noticed me starring at her because she peered up at me with her sun eyes.

"Hey guys, it's time," Yuri exclaimed, causing us to turn to the field.

**"Hello all you baseball lovers and welcome to this amazing game between two of the strongest high school teams in all of Tokyo!" **The announcer's voice blazed through the air.

The whole stadium erupted in cheers. Geez, these people are really obsessed, aren't they?

**"Now, welcome your home team, the Vicious River Dragons! Still standing strong after their tragedy. "**

Tragedy?

Players in blue baseball uniforms took the field, waving at the crowd. People continued yelling with joy as their team introduced themselves.

Since we're seated behind them, my eyes searched for the familiar blue hair under the baseball caps.

"There he is!" Kanade pointed as a player with the number sixteen came out. He waved at the crowds but I could barely see the hair.

Doubting, I turned to Kanade, "You do remember what Hinata looks like, right?"

She nodded, "Blue hair and often has his face ripped out of place by Yui."

**"And here comes the Clawing Champions from last year, the Ember Tigers!"**

As they started their business down on the field Yuri turned to me, "We have to find a way to injure the pitcher from the Ember Tigers so you can step in, Otonashi."

"What? How do you plan to do that?" I blinked. Of course I have to do work here.

"Hand sonic, version 5," we heard Kanade's voice and looked down.

On her hand, the sudden demonous looking weapon appeared. I nearly fell out of my seat due to the shock and plus I forgot how creepy she made the weapon look. How the hell did it get here?

Our leader, however, instead of being shocked like I was, was laughing really hard. She was clutching her stomach and her laughter traveled for miles, causing almost everybody in our section and half the crowd to turn their attention towards us.

Kanade immediately shield her weapon under my jacket. I sighed, _so that's why she wanted to hold my jacket. I actually thought she wanted to keep it._

I felt eyes shooting bullets into my head. I glanced sideways towards the field; half hoping we weren't going to get kicked out of the place because somebody saw Kanade's weapon and the fact that Yuri is slowly dying.

The eyes belonged to none other than Hinata.

I turned and faced him head on, half daring him to look away and half daring him to recognize who we were. His eyes lit up when he saw me return his stare and smiled, giving me a thumbs up for some apparent reason.

I don't know if it's a trick from the light or I'm just sitting a little far but I can see the little glint of sadness behind his eyes.

_Shouldn't he be more worried about winning the game? Why is he so sad?_

"I think I can answer that worry of yours, Otonashi," I turned to Yuri; her eyes were finally focused on the business at hand again.

"Seems like you've recovered," I murmured.

She only nodded once, "I forgot to tell you. When we arrived in Tokyo two weeks ago, there was an incident on the news. Do you remember?"

I searched my brain for the memory. I watch the news almost every night so it's gonna be pretty hard to just remember a single incident that happened two weeks ago.

"Oh right!" I snapped my fingers. "There was some huge car accident! And I think seven people died one person in critical condition!"

"Let me explain what happened," Yuri's voice grew scary serious. "Kanade was the first one to see Hinata and Yui. Yes, we did track them down but she saw them when we were just walking around in the mall. She then stalked them for some time and everything seemed to have been going smoothly with the two. Yui had moved in with Hinata and they two live about three blocks away from here and well, the same as they always were. Arguing but they still stay together no matter what happens.

"That all changed one day. Kanade was doing her usual stalking outside their back porch but she heard more yelling than usual. She heard insults that seemed to have gone a little too far and Yui just left the house and slammed the door. Kanade then saw her jump into a van filled with guys and they drove off. About two hours later, I called for Kanade to come home but right when she was about to leave, she heard Hinata yelling at something. Then the lights shut off and another slam of the door. Luckily, they lived on the first floor of an apartment building so my little cousin was able to chase after Hinata as he ran crazily towards the sight of the accident.

"Turns out the huge accident that you just recalled was between the van Yui was in and a huge semi-truck. All the guys in the car were killed but Yui; she's the one in critical condition."

"What?" the word came out in a hitched breath. I can't believe it! How could Yui be in another medical condition again? I couldn't bare the scene of her sitting in her hospital bed again just watching people enjoying their lives and wishing she could do that one day.

"She can be saved, though," Kanade replied, "She is in a coma at the moment and all she needs is surgery. After that, she will return to normal."

"Then what are they waiting for? Why won't the doctors perform the surgery?" I asked.

Yuri held out on of her hands and rubbed her thumb and her index finger, "Money. Hinata has a part time job but that won't be enough to pay for a surgery that costs 3,000 American dollars. And in addition to all of this, Yui's mom wants the two to break up when everything is over. She had said Hinata is a good for nothing. He doesn't even have enough money to pay for her surgery and had let what happened happen. Hinata's just a wreck at the moment so if he misses a catch or something that would determine the game, I don't think he can cope with anything anymore."

I felt my hands curl around the fabric of my jeans in frustration. Even now, Hinata had to go through so much. My friend, actually nobody, deserves to suffer this! And to top all of this, he has to leave Yui when she recovers. I'm surprised he's able to even smile at a time like this.

"Don't you two have a plan?" I asked. "We can't just leave our friends to suffer like this."

Kanade's small hand rested on mines, "We do. It is taking time, but for now, all you need to do is to get Hinata to remember who he was. Once that is cleared, Yui is our next target."

"Are you two going to rob a bank or something? How are you going to come up with 3,000 American dollars?"

Kanade gave me a small smile, "My father and Yuri's father are surgeons. We have already talked to them and they have agreed to perform the surgery. We have not confronted Hinata about it yet because it would be weird just having to strange girls telling you their fathers are willing to perform surgery without a cost."

I sighed. These two, always a step ahead in all their games. No wonder, they're both so important in my life. Yuri's become like an older sister to me now and the go to girl when I need some information. Though she's still kinda lacking the feminine side.

"Hey look, the Tigers are gonna pitch first," Yuri sat up. "Kanade, get ready to do your magic."

"Huh?" I looked down at Angel. She had her weapon at ready and a small pebble pulled back under my jacket.

The pitcher adjusted his hat and glanced at his first base man. He then prepared himself for the pitch.

"Right when he pitches the ball, shoot and hit his wrist," Yuri whispered into her cousin's ear. "Otonashi, hug her so nobody can see and she can then get a better angle."

"Sure," I, embarrassed, threw my arms around her small shoulders as she pulled back on her sling shot.

Just as the pitcher's pitching hand moved in the process of a throw, Kanade Tachibana shot a bullseye.


	4. The Pain a Demon Child Caused

**Chapter 4: The Pain a Demon Child Caused**

There was nasty cracking sound that filled the air. The whole stadium erupted in gasps as they watched the pitcher cradle his wrist and sink to his knees. His cries of pain soon followed after.

I turned to Kanade, her usual emotionless expression painted it on her face, "That sounded like it hurt."

"Of course, breaking a wrist is supposed to hurt, Yuzuru," she said, matter-of-factly. "How else are we supposed to get you into the game?"

"I didn't want to get in the game," I pointed out, guilt clawing my whole body.

"Why are you so surprised, Otonashi?" Yuri asked, crossing her hands. "You knew what we were planning plus, if they were to catch us, it'd be Kanade, not you."

Anger charged through my body, "You don't get it, do you? If Kanade was caught for this, I don't know if I'd be able to live through that! I don't want the girl I love taken away even if she was influenced by her older cousin who is trying to get something back from the past! But guess what, it's impossible, Yurippe!"

Before I could say another word, Yuki's fist met with my right cheek, causing me to fall out of the chair. Damn, I forgot never to argue with Yurippe, she can really bite if you do.

"I know that, you damn idiot! But if I knew Kanade's gonna end up in prison or something, I would've never allowed her to do it. I have everything covered and you know I do, Otonashi. If you haven't noticed, I do care about her and we are related!"

The announcer interrupted my words:

**It seems like the pitcher's wrist, somehow, is shattered. The substitute pitcher will now step up.**

Again, his wrist is completely destroyed. And the one after that, and the last pitcher after that.

_These girls are determined, _I glanced over at Kanade. She appeared so innocent, a child just hugging a boy's jacket. But underneath that, the fangs of her true self breathes.

**I have no idea how this is happening but it seems like the Ember Tigers might be out of pitchers and we just barely started the first inning. **

I looked at the batter; he was looking around, as confused as all his peers on the scene unfold in front of his eyes. Of course, Hinata's the batter. I watched him closely, as he focused on the pitcher's plate as the medics tended to the injured. I nearly smiled when I saw a look of recognition pass through his face.

The Ember Tigers called an immediately timeout and left the field. Hinata's team took the time to practice while they waited for their opponents.

"Alright, Otonashi, I need you to go down there and talk to him," Yuri smirked, as if our argument didn't happen.

Without a word, I leapt off the short wall and onto the field. The stadium, were too busy gossiping and trying to figure out what might've happened to notice a random person just strolling across the field.

My eyes searched for the familiar blue hair but wasn't too successful. I knew if I were caught on the field, I would be kicked out and the whole operation would be a failure.

"Hey you!" Chills ran down my body but I recognized the voice.

I turned and saw his face.

Hinata's smiling face.

Except the smile, I knew, was a fake.

"What are you doing down here, you're gonna get in big trouble if you get caught."

Nevertheless, I returned his smile, "Same goes for you. Aren't you supposed to be practicing? What if those Tigers come back out with Tyler Chatwood or Koji Uehara?"

He chuckled before giving me a small push towards the benches, "Then if means we just have to play harder."

We ended up walking side by side. I cast a glance back towards the two girls. Yuri gave me a small serious nod. Kanade mouthed, 'Hurry and be careful'.

I nodded back once before they left their seats and disappeared among the crowd.

I sure hope they're not planning anything illegal. Those two, were terrible when they were enemies now that they're best friends and related, a city's bound to explode.

Before long, I found myself safely in the River Dragon's rest bench. Some of Hinata's teammate immediately questioned him about my presence but he answered with, "A friend who came to wish us luck."

He asked his coach, an old balding man, if he could rest and talk to me. The coach was hesitant but agreed before leaving the box.

I sat down awkwardly reciting and choosing my words carefully.

"Here," he gave me a small cup of water. "Sorry. This isn't exactly my house so I can't offer you some African Black tea."

He laughed again, as if nothing is wrong.

I accepted the cup without a word as he continued, "My girlfriend loves that. I usually get it for her. Once, when one of my friends went to Africa, he brought home some and gave it to me. To tease her, I hid it from her so when she found it, I guess you can say I got a huge beating."

_Stop it._

"She also loves to sing and tends to get all hyped whenever she has some. That's another reason why I hide them from her."

"Stop it," it came out no more than a whisper.

He laughed as he continued, "You must be thinking, how can I still be dating such that devil. But after all the beatings, she always makes me some dinner and cuddles with me in the living room while we watch action movies. She's-"

"STOP IT, HINATA!" I yelled, causing him to stop his laughing and just look at me in surprise.

"I know," I replied. "I know everything. Why are you doing this to yourself, anyway? You're already in pain, why cause more."

He looked at me as if I was speaking Dutch to him or something but part of me wants him to understand.

Understand that there is no point to inflict so much pain on him.

My friend's mouth then formed a smile, "Well aren't you special? Mr. Know-It-All."

"Stop joking around!" I suddenly got very angry. "Yui's in the hospital in a coma! I know you don't have the money to pay for her surgery! I know her mother doesn't want you to see her anymore once everything blows over! I know," Pause. "I know you are suffering right now."

He blinked twice. Of course I sound creepy but he needs to know this isn't a joking matter. He needs to know, that even if he doesn't remember, I'm still always a friend to him. He helped me in the past and now it's my turn to return the favor.

Hinata offered me a warm smile, "You were always a good friend, Otonashi."

My whole body cringed. He remembers my name.

"You remember who I am?"

"Kinda," he admitted. "It's fuzzy but I tend to have dreams about you. When I saw you, Angel, and Yurippe in the stands earlier, everything flashed back to me. The Unnamed Battlefront, shadows, you calling me gay, everything. Yui would, too. Oh and when you see Angel, tell her its plain creepy to be stalking people."

A sweat drop formed, "It's at the top of my list. But how about you tell me. How's Yui doing?"

He brought one knee up on the bench, "Like you said, still in the coma. Her mother still doesn't allow me to see her no matter how hard I try to."

"She's being kinda unreasonable, don't you think? If Yui loves you, wouldn't it only cause her more pain to not be able to be with you."

"Too late," he leaned his head back. "I bet Angel told you about what happened. She didn't tell you that Yui broke up with me right before she left."

"She left that part out."

"Ha ha, don't blame your girl, alright? Yui whispered the break up and how she hated me before I started yelling at her."

"What was the fight about?"

He closed his eyes, "Not now, Otonashi. If I tell you about the fight, then I don't know if I can concentrate. I need to win this game."

"Why?"

Hinata lifted a finger and pointed to the private booths opposite of the stadium, "I'm being evaluated by collages. If I play really well, I'll receive about $1,000 American dollars and an easy entrance to one of the best collages in America, UCLA."

UCLA? That's in California, right? Wait a second…..

"What about Yui?" I asked. "Are you planning to just leave her or something?"

He opened his eyes, his usual spark gone, "Her mother told me that since it's my fault for the accident, I should be the one paying the bill. Her mother in this life is kinda cruel, you know? Not like her old caring one. She refuses to lay down a single dime to help her daughter recover. Instead, she's more focused on punishing me then Yui."

"Don't worry though; I already have a plan, Otonashi. I'll attend school there and get a job. I'll send them about half of my salary each month until it adds up and the surgery is performed. That way, I follow her mother wishes and can move on. Everybody's happy."

I grabbed his collar, unable to bare any more of this stupid plan, "You idiot! You know you will never be happy with yourself plus you still have a whole senior year coming up! Are you planning to just let Yui lay in a coma until you earn more money for her?"

He grabbed my wrist glaring into my eyes. An emotion I don't really see often and I regret ever turning it on. Rage and Anger, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Otonashi; but there's no other way! My hands are tied, alright? Do you think I want to let her lay there in a coma for that long? There's just no other way! So don't be saying things like that! I don't want one of my best friends to be worrying about me as well!"

I released my grip of his collar and stepped back. He looked down before covering his face with his hand, "I'm sorry. You're always so worried about me and I still yell at you for no good reason. I just don't want you to worry so much about me, alright?"

"What if Yui wakes up from the surgery and asks for you? What if she still loves you, Hinata, ever think of that?"

"There's just no way," he sighed, "We weren't able to be together during our time in SSS, remember? We constantly bickered and fought. It just never was meant to be. We were meant to love be never to stay together. It's just how God wanted."

A tear trickled down his cheek, causing me to glance away as he continued to talk, "Dammit. Who would know, that little demon child, would be the one I love the most and brought me happiness but at the same time, be the source of all my heartbreaks and pain."

"If you keep thinking like that, you're gonna end up in SSS again," I stuffed my hands in my pocket. "Listen Hinata, what if I told you, Yuri, Kanade, and I have a plan."

He looked up at me, "A plan?"

I nodded with a small smile, "The ultimate plan is to get all the Battlefront squad back in at the same school together. That way, we all stay together."

"Ultimate plan?"

"Doesn't that sound a lot less depressing than your whole going to UCLA on the other side of the Pacific and leaving Yui?"

His eyes finally lit up. He opened his mouth but a booming voice caused us to turn around.

"This guy?" a big man wearing the Ember Tiger's uniform asked…

"Kanade?!" we both exclaimed in unison.

She just had a small finger pointed directly at me, "This is the man I told you about."

He turned and looked at me, "You are coming with me, boy."

"I'm sorry but could you please explain-" before I could say anymore, the bigger man grabbed my arm and slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down!" I yelled but gave up when I saw Kanade shake her head behind him, my jacket still in her arms.

"Would you shut up, pipsqueak?! Oh and remember to thank your girlfriend later for this."


	5. Homerun

**Chapter 5: Homerun**

"I seriously can't believe you went ahead and did it," I said, sulking on the Ember Tiger's bench.

Kanade giggled while she whirled the orange and white baseball on her finger, "We should have given you a warning."

"That would be nice," I murmured then sighed. "So where's your beloved cousin?"

"She went to go meet up with Uncle Kiyoshi, her father," answered Kanade, not taking her eyes off the cap. "They are discussing Yui's surgery over at the hospital behind the field."

Turns out, Kanade went down into the Ember Tiger's locker room (much to their embarrassment) and introduced me to them. The coach immediately refused but the big guy, the team captain apparently, convinced him otherwise. So, Kanade filled out most of the paperwork for me as well. But Tachibana also said that I'm stubborn so it's better to just pick me up and throw me into a uniform without my consent.

"I can't believe you let them do that to your own boyfriend," I said, dropping my head.

She only giggled again, "Normally I would not, but I will admit, it was entertaining."

I looked up at her in disbelief but her face had a warm gesture on it. A very small smile and her head tilted to the side a bit while examining me, "I would never let anything happen to you if it can harm you. I also know you can never stay mad at me because you love me too much."

Her words startled me for a bit but they managed to pinpoint my feelings for her. Yes, I can get mad at her but in the end, I will end up running after her again.

I returned her smile and stood up before pulling her into my chest. Her small arms wrapped around my bigger body as she buried her face in the orange uniform.

_I love you Kanade, _I thought as I rested my chin on her silver white hair. _This time, I won't lose you no matter what happens. I'll protect you with my life if I have too but for some reason, please don't do the same for me._

"Hey new dude!" I turned to the sound. It was the big dude that carried me off no so long ago. I got a better look at him and his structure kind of reminds me of my old friend with the 5th degree judo belt except his eyes are open wide, "We're counting on you! Don't let us down even if you have a friend over there."

I nodded, "I'll give it my all."

He threw me a mitt before disappearing again.

Kanade suddenly moved a bit under my arms, reminding me I still had her trapped in them, "So where are you going while we play the game?"

"Right there," she pointed at my green jacket. Funny, it seemed like ages ago since I still thought my life was normal and was looking forward to a nap.

I suddenly felt her lips on my cheek as she kissed me. My whole face immediately changed color and my body fired up.

"That sure woke you up," she winked. "But it's also for good luck and don't get hurt."

"As long as you keep your hand Sonics to yourself, I think I'll live," I chuckled.

"**Alright ladies and gentlemen! It seems like the Ember Tigers found a new pitcher! His name is Otonashi Yuzuru and let's see if he can do anything for the defending champions!"**

"Otonashi! Let's go!" The coach's voice suddenly came and along with rest of the team's footsteps.

Kanade immediately bounced away from me and onto the seat. One of the players threw me a mitt before another dragged me off without my consent, again.

**And here they are with their new pitcher! He looks like a promising one! We'll see just how good he is!**

I half expected Hinata to be the first batter again but a complete stranger stepped up to the plate. I didn't tell anybody but I have made my own plan for my best friend. I need him to step to bat though but for now, I have to satisfy my team so they can keep me out on the field.

I easily struck out the batter with two fast balls and a curve, earning cheers from everybody in the stadium. All three outs were caused by strikes out.

My batting skills were a little rusty but I managed to run three bases on my third swing, making two people run home.

Hinata didn't come up to bat until the fifth inning. He didn't have a very happy expression on his face and I first thought it was because of my betrayal. I had a guilty look on my face but he just shook his head and mouth a single name that made my heart ache for my friend.

Something's wrong with Yui.

"You have to focus," I yelled to him. "Just do it, trust me. Because the sooner you get this done, the sooner you get to see Yui! For now, swing the ball with all your might."

He blinked in surprise at my words before nodding his understanding.

On the field, the bases were filled. I kept rotating the ball in my hand. Replaying my little secret plan over and over. It was a wild shot and a 1 in a billion chance he'd hit the ball at the exact spot but it's worth a go; no harm in trying.

I threw the first ball, a fast one to make it looking convincing. The second a curve. The third, however, I threw a very easy fast one, hoping he'd hit it.

_Come on Hinata, you have to! Be Noda for once, will ya? _I thought as I released the ball.

He read my mind!

With a grunt, he swung the bat and the ball went flying out of the field. All eyes followed and before long I heard the crash of a window.

**The referees rule that as a homerun! Though he and the pitcher will be responsible for apologizing to the hospital.**

Half time came and I was immediately scolded for the pitch but they didn't kick me off. But instead made me and Hinata go apologized then and there.

So, in the setting sun, my girlfriend, my best friend, and I went on a very silent jog. But I can't help but glance over at Hinata every so often.

_Please, let my plan be a success._

…..

_**Yuri's POV**_

I followed my father as he made his way down the hallways towards Yui's room. I just hope everything is going smoothly with Otonashi and Kanade down on the field. Not that I don't trust my cousin, it's her new idiot boyfriend that I don't. Yeah we're friends but come on; he can't even lie to save his life!

"Yurippe, what was her name again?" Dad's voice made my worries subside for a bit.

"Yui Endo," I answered, scratching my brain for her last name.

We finally arrived at a closed room with Yui's name written in front of it. I took breathes but my father just calmly knocked once before opening the door.

A woman in her forties, I presume Yui's mother, sat there watching TV while peeling apples. She had long orange hair not as light as Otonashi's but not too far from his. I nearly gasped when I saw Yui on the bed, her eyes shut as if she was at peace.

Damn. Otonashi told me about Yui and I also thought it was unfair. But it happened again! That's not cool; whoever is in charge of this game of life.

She looked as us with confusion but my father quickly greeted her with his extended hand, "Hello, Mrs. Endo. I am Dr. Nakamura, the surgeon that will be overlooking your daughter's surgery."

She shook his hand, her eyes still fixed on his, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Nakamura but why have you visited. My family and I are still saving up money for her surgery."

"As part of a test I have to take to see if I really am willing to sacrifice anything for the greater good, I have to perform a brain surgery on a single person for free."

After he said these words, Yui's mother's eyes started glistening, "And how did you come to hear about my Yui?"

I felt a sudden push on my back as I came into better view beside my father, "My daughter, Yuri and my niece, Kanade, are old friends of Hideki Hinata and Yui. It was she who told me the situation and gave you this opportunity."

The woman's eyes immediately scanned me. I didn't show any signs of being weirded out; instead, I just smiled at her, "Hello, Mrs. Endo."

"I don't believe I have ever met you before and I know all of Yui's friends," she narrowed her eyes at me, causing me to suddenly get a little angry.

"Obviously you don't _all_ if you haven't met me before," I said, as nicely as I could.

She ripped her eyes off of me and back at my father with a smile, "I am very glad to hear it. Thank you, but do you have a partner or are you going to be doing this alone?"

"My brother will be here tomorrow and Yui will be able to go into operation by the day after tomorrow," he answered.

She walked over to Yui and whispered, loud enough for us to hear, "Did you hear that, honey? Everything's going to be alright."

_This woman is such a fake._

Something suddenly caught my eye. I walked around the bed and towards the window before looking down at the baseball field.

The game is in full swing at the moment and now I know for sure, Kanade did her part correctly.

"Yuri! Get away from the window!"

_That, voice!_

I turned and looked at Yui. She was sitting up, her pink eyes looking at me with the familiar dark pink eyes. My father and her mother stood there staring at her, just as surprised at her sudden recovery as I am.

"Wha?"

"Didn't you hear me? Get away from the window!"

I did what she told me and rounded her bed.

The window suddenly broke into shards.

We all stood there, not knowing what happened or what to do. Yui, however, just leaned over the bed and picked up an object among the shards.

"Yui! What are you doing?! You're going to get cut!" her mother exclaimed.

Ignoring her, Yui picked up a small spherical object. My eyes widen in recognition when I saw the white coloring and familiar red stitching.

A baseball.


	6. I Don't Not Love You

**Chapter 6: I Don't Not Love You**

**Otonashi's POV**

When we reached the hospital, the front counter lady looked up at us. Hinata and I apologized for the damage but she kept insisting we go up and apologize to the _patient_ instead.

"Those shards could've hit the person. Even if it didn't, the person should be really surprised, would he or she not?"

So we were forced to go to the 7th floor where the damage is and down the hallway. It took us forever because there was no shouting or anything so it took a long time. We checked almost every room until Kanade stopped hallway through the search.

"I think it is this room," she pointed at the name plate.

_Yui!_

Hinata stopped in his tracks as his mouth opened in surprise, "H-how? It can't be, Angel. There's no way it can!"

"Let's check," I patted his shoulder. "I'll do the talking if you're uncomfortable with it."

He didn't answer so I went ahead and knocked on the door three times, Kanade by my right hand side. When nobody answered, I called, "Hello? Anybody there?"

I couldn't help but get really excited. One, I get to see an old friend but also my plan was executed perfectly! How lucky.

When nobody answered, I opened a door a bit and looked in, Kanade still under me.

I saw the back of Yuri's head and a tall man in a lab coat whom I guessed was her father but that was it.

"Uncle Kiyoshi," Kanade opened the door the whole way, causing me to fall over as she walked in as if nothing happened.

The man turned and looked at Tachibana, "Kanade? You're here, too?"

"I was at the game with my friends Yuzuru and Hinata," she answered as he petted her head.

"Your father will be here tomorrow so stop by and say hi, got it?"

She nodded then turned towards the broken window.

I stood up and brushed myself off. The people in the room are Yuri and her father, Yui and her mother.

I scanned the room to find everybody in shock looking at the window and an object in Yui's hand.

Yui's hand?

I looked at my old friend. She was sitting up, her eyes open, and rotating the ball in her little hand.

"Wait I thought you were supposed to be in a coma?" I exclaimed.

She looked over at me for the first time. Her eyes widen at the sight of me before she smiled, "Hey it's one of the morons!"

"That's not a way to greet a friend you haven't seen for years!" I argued.

"Oh I'm sorry for pointing out the obvious!"

"You didn't even sugar coat it!"

"Hey! How was I supposed to know you that would get offend by that now?!"

"But you don't straight out tell somebody they're a moron even if they are one!"

"Ha! So I was right! You are a moron! A bigger one than that purple headed dude with halberd!"

"Don't go comparing me to Noda, alright? At least I never fell into my own traps and survived the guild more times than you!"

"I made it to the very end my very first time!"

"I did, too!"

If sparks and flames were able to be appear, I'd bet the whole room would be engulfed in flames and or the building would've been exploded.

This little girl just knows how to piss me off!

"HEY! WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" Yurippe's sudden outburst caused the whole room to become cold and sweatdrops to appear.

She cleared her throat as we turned to her, "Thank you. But it seems like Yui has made a speedy recovery."

The woman, I presume Yui's mother, only looked at all of us in disbelief as I asked a question, "How did you recover anyway?"

"Huh?" she looked at me before smiling sadly and looking down at the ball, "I don't know. One minute I'm not even in this room, the next I had to warn Yuri to get away from the window."

"Miss Yui, tell me, do you remember where you were?"

"I remember walking around the baseball stadium and seeing the familiar orange, purple, and silver hair. The game hasn't even started and the pitchers were getting eliminated as I walked up to them. The Moron then turned his head and I saw his face. This gave me a whole bunch of flashbacks that I don't want to talk about. He then jumped onto the field and was confronted by."

She stopped, unable to say the name. Again, my heart ached. Yui balled her hospital gown into her tiny fists above her heart.

"I eavesdropped while they talked," she looked up at me and I only smiled at her.

There's nothing else I can do.

"I followed Hinata onto the field and whispered words of encouragement into his ears though I know for sure that he couldn't hear me no matter how loudly I screamed. When Otonashi threw the ball and Hinata hit it, I know for a fact he aimed for my window."

_So he caught on,_ I glanced back out of the corner of my eye at my friend hiding outside the door.

"That's when I woke up and yelled at Yuri to get away from the window," Yui finished. "It might sound crazy but it's true. The Moron can confirm those events if you doubt me, Doc."

Dr. Nakamura shook his head, "I believe you. I'm not really a spiritual person but I do believe in things like that. However, a surgery still needs to be performed no matter what. We don't want you dropping dead one day while you're walking or anything."

Yui's eyes widen, "H-how did you get the money, Mom?"

"He's willing to do it for free with his brother," she spoke for the first time. I was aware she was glaring at all of us in turn while Yui was telling us her story.

Again, the Yui's eyes lit up, "That great! I thank you a million times cubed! Does Hinata know of this?"

Kanade and I exchange looks of uncertainty as the whole atmosphere became quiet and dull.

"What did I say? I'm pretty sure I didn't offend anybody," Yui noticed everything changing.

I couldn't help but look at her mother. I'm guessing by now, she knows about the fact that we figured everything out.

She looked back at me, daring me to say a word. Determination hit me like a wave as I turned to Yui and accepted her mother's challenge, "Do you still love Hinata?"

"What?" for the third time that afternoon, her eyes were bigger than usual.

"You broke up with him, remember? And if I'm not mistaken, you also told him you hated him. Come on, Yui, we need to know and fast. I still have a baseball game I need to get back to."

Yui looked away from me, unable to answer my question. Anger suddenly bubbled up in me and soon washed over with annoyance.

"Can't you see that he still loves you? I had no idea why you two were fighting in the first place but he wasn't able to live with himself when he found out about the accident! He had this whole bizarre plan of going to Los Angeles next year and sending home money for your surgery and everything."

I didn't want to tattle on her mother so I chose my words carefully, "He believes that it was his fault and by being with him, he would only hurt you more. That's why he came up with the plan. That way he can't hurt you anymore."

Kanade's small hand found mines as she squeezed it, half saving me from yelling at Yui half helping me maintain control.

Still no answer. With a frustrated sigh I repeated my question, "One last time. Do you still love Hinata?"

"Shut up, you scumbag!" Her mother finally spat at me. "Can't you see that she's hurt just by the mention of that, that creature's name? All of you get out of here, NOW! Dr. Nakamura, I appreciate your offer, but my daughter's ex-boyfriend will be taking care of all the money here but may I have your number just in case I change my mind? That would be lovely."

This woman can't be serious!

Now, Kanade's hand is no longer holding me back and the next thing I knew Yuri had her arms over my shoulder and helping her cousin.

"WHY DON'T YOU CHECK YOURSELF FIRST WITCH? YOU'RE MORE FOCUSED ON PUNISHING HINATA YOU JUST LET AN OPPORTUNITY TO HELP YOUR DAUGHTER RECOVER FLY BY, YOU FUCKING GOLD-DIGGER!" **(A/N: excuse the language! Just using whatever would fit!)**

Again, there was not a single peep in the room. Everybody had their eyes on me and I felt Yuri's grip on me loosen. I wiggled her off but kept my hold on Kanade.

"Aren't I right?" I hissed. "After we all leave, you're just gonna call Yuri's father and tell him to go forth with the surgery anyway. Then you're going to move Yui to a different hospital. If Hinata were to go forth with his future plan and send home the money, you would take it for yourself and do whatever you want with it."

She gawked at me as I continued to glare at her, "I was wrong though, you're not letting this opportunity fly by but you're only taking advantage of it. You get to make $3,000 American dollars, after all."

Yui's mother still didn't answer but her eyes started shooting bullets into me. I then turned back to my friend in bed, "Now reply the damn question, Yui. Do you love Hinata or not?"

Tears glisten her eyes as she looked at me to Yuri then to Kanade.

For the first time, Yuri spoke, "I agree that Otonashi is being a little nosy and pushy about this but we need a quick answer. He still needs to return to the game and it starts again in about ten minutes."

When she still didn't answer, I said to her in a very soft voice, "You don't even need to say anything. Just shake your head or nod."

"I-I," she started sobbing.

I was about to say something but a flash of blue made me freeze up. I blinked once and Hinata's back is to me.

"H-Hinata," Yui shuttered.

"I need to know, Yui," he replied. "Because no matter what, I will always love you and remember, I promised I'd marry you. Even if you say you don't love me, I will make you love me again."

She suddenly gestured for him to come closer. He leaned down as she threw her hands around his neck, "I don't not love you."

Yui then started crying like she was a child of five.

I felt a punch hit my side. It was painful though.

"What the heck, Kanade?" I asked looking at her.

"You jerk," she said with her straight face. "You made a little girl cry."

"Little girl? She's 16, Kanade!" I argued.

"It would not matter if she started crying while in public," Kanade countered. "If some random person came back, they would think you were trying to sexual harass her."

"When would that ever happen?"

"Aw, come on guys," Hinata said over his shoulder to us. "Don't let your first fight be something this stupid."

Kanade then crossed her arms and pouted.

Kanade Tachibana made a pouting face!

I was utterly surprised by this. I never saw Kanade pout before and it's a sight to behold

I couldn't contain myself and the next thing I knew, I threw my arms around her small body and hugged her, "You were right, I can never stay mad at you."

I thought she was still mad but it was immediately shattered when I felt her snuggle closer to me.

We heard a loud audible sigh coming from Yui's mother; we all turned to her, waiting for her next word.

"Scumbag," she said and I immediately got annoyed, "What's your name?"

"Otonashi Yuzuru," I replied, surprised.

"I'm starting to like the name 'Scumbag' better," when I continued glaring at her she only busted out laughing before stopping with a very warm smile, "Nonetheless, I must thank you. When my ex-husband, Yui's father, cheated on me, it hurt me. He came back many times trying to apologize but I would always push him away. I now know that for the person you love, one chance just isn't enough. Because they, too, are only human. Dr. Nakamura, please, perform the surgery as soon as you can."

"Huh? Uh, you're welcome ma'am," I scratched my cheek embarrassed because I had no idea my words carried the message. I guess whenever I get mad, my words are cherished by others.

Yuri's father smiled, "Anytime, ma'am. I'll see everybody the day after tomorrow then." And he left the room without another word.

I suddenly felt a punch on the other side of my face, sending me flying out of the room, "Ouch!"

An angry Yuri had her fist lifted standing in the doorway. The afternoon rays made her look like a true demon.

"That was for the baseball coming through the window!" she snapped. "What were you trying to do? Kill me aga-"

Before she could continue, Hinata lifted her over his shoulder, Kanade on his other, "We need to run before we get in trouble."

"Idiot! Put me down!" Yuri continued yelling and squirming.

My best friend just continued ignoring her, "I'll be back later!"

"Win the game, alright?!"

"Of course I will!"

"Hey, Hinata, while you're at it, please pick up some dinner, too," Yui's mother voice said. "Oh and sorry, for everything."

"Not a problem ma'am. I was never really mad at you in the first place. Just more confused on why you hated me so much."

Frustrated that I couldn't see their faces, I walked over to Kanade. Of course, her face returned to its emotionless state as she calmly held her arms out towards me. Blushing a bit I tucked my hand under her arms and lifted her into the air, like she was a child. I lowered her and pushed her gently against my chest.

Her right hand went up and wrapped itself around my right shoulder. Again, I blushed at this sight and to add a bonus, my heart was beating three times its normal pace.

"You got your girl, Otonashi?" Hinata's voice made me look up.

He had his true smile drawn on his lips.

"You got your leader, Hinata?" I returned his smile.

"Yep and guess what, we're gonna kick your asses in the game today," Hinata said, winking at me.

"Hell naw!" I replied. "We will!"

"None of you will if you don't get your asses moving!" Yuri cried over Hinata shoulder. By now, she was just resting her face on her right arm, completely given up on trying to free herself from Hinata.

With a pound, we rushed down the hallways of the hospital with laughter bouncing off all the walls.


	7. Author's Note! Next Target

**Alright! It's your turn to decide!**

**Go to my profile and vote for who you want the Battlefront to go after next! Poll closes Wednesday afternoon at 4:00 PM mountain Standard time! So hurry and vote! **


	8. Temple Visit

**Chapter 7: Temple Visit**

A month passed by in a flash. Yui's surgery went smoothly and she was released just two days ago. Yet, she's her energetic little self like she was when we were working for the Afterlife Battlefront. She moved back in with Hinata and well, I don't know what to say about those two.

…

"Otonashi!" I groaned and grabbed my pillow before slapping in on the side of my face.

"Otonashi!" banging continued to rumble at my bedroom door and Yuri's voice rang through, "You better wake up now!"

I made a mistake on letting them spend the night at my place.

I just simply closed my eyes again as the banging continued. Before too long, though, I heard the door burst open.

I jolted up and looked at my leader. She was in some short shorts and a simple ocean blue t-shirt with her hair done the usual way. I could see she was very pissed with me.

I just slammed my face back into my pillow and said in a muffled voice, "It's Saturday! Give me a break!"

"I don't care if it's a Saturday! I've been banging on your door for the past twenty minutes and you didn't even answer!" she continued to yell at me.

I simply flipped over and plugged my ears as Yuri continued yelling at me with, "Don't you plug your ears on me! I'm still your leader."

She probably figured out that I was no longer paying attention so she just left the room. I sighed. I'm happy seeing her, Kanade, Hinata, and Yui again but sometimes, I just want a normal life, you know? They're going to give me anything but normal.

"Yuzuru, why are you still in bed?" I jumped at the familiar angelic voice.

I sat up, using my hands as supports before turning to my girlfriend. She had on black basketball shorts my red plaid sweater and a red tank top underneath. On her head, my red Manchester United cap on backwards. I blushed when I saw her. I found out I grew out of the plaid sweater last week and she insisted on keeping for it herself. I was surprised but subconsciously gave it to her.

"Yuzuru? Did you hear me?" her voice broke my thoughts.

I blinked my eyes before shaking my head, "Oh, yeah. Sorry I'm up."

Kanade only blinked before moving across the room and straight in front of me before placing a small hand on my forehead, "You are burning up? Are you alright?"

I quickly waved my hands, "I'm fine! Really! I'm just gonna change and do my business okay!"

Before I knew it, I was off my bed and gently pushing her out of my room.

Her face twisted with worry, "Are you sure you are not catching a fever or something?"

I suddenly felt guilty for causing her worry. To assure her I was right, I brushed my lips against her cheek, "I'm fine, Kanade. I'll change and be right out."

My girlfriend only nodded before leaving and closing the room behind her.

….

"I can't believe we're really going," I complained with one of my hands in my pockets and the other holding Kanade's smaller one.

"Of course we are!" Yuri yelled over her shoulder. "If there's a chance that another member of my Battlefront is anywhere, we will climb to the top of Pikes Peak to get to them. Wherever Pikes Peak is."

I sighed, "Pikes Peak is in the state of Colorado which is located in the United States of America."

"Oh!" our leader laughed, "I knew that!"

"No you did not!" Hinata complained from behind Kanade and me only earning him a glare from our leader.

Yui, who was sitting on his shoulders, pulled at his ears, "Come on! Hurry up, horsey!"

"I'm not your horsey! I'm your boyfriend!" Hinata argued back.

Kanade successfully located our next target. She lived on a huge temple on a huge hill. So Yuri came up with the crazy idea of spending the night so I let them stay in the guest room. Hinata and Yui met up with us at the bus station and we arrived at the bottom of the temple only three minutes ago and yet we're not even half way up the hill.

"I got an idea!" Yui suddenly announced clapping her hands but she lost her balance. This caused her to huge Hinata's whole face and him squirming under her.

"What's your idea?" I asked, annoyed.

"You and Kanade VS Hinata and I in a race!" she announced.

Kanade and I exchange a look.

"Rules are simple; Kanade would climb on your shoulder like I am with Hinata. Then you two have to run up the rest of the way. At the top, Kanade and I have to high five Yurippe to win! "

"No way! That means Hinata and I am the only ones working!" I complained again.

Yui faked a sobbing face, "But Yurippe's already at the top waiting for us."

"Huh?!" I turned my head in surprise and saw the faint outline of our leader at the top of the hill waving.

With a sigh, I gave in, "Alright!"

I crouched down and Kanade climbed on without a sound. I felt myself heating up again as she tapped my head twice to saw that she was secure. I wrapped my hands around her small ankles and stood up.

"Are you ready, Yuzuru?" she asked, I could feel her bending down a bit.

With a smile, I said with determination, "We're not losing, I'll tell you that."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Hinata appeared beside me, with Yui looking straight ahead eagerly.

"Don't get too cocky, Hinata," I said before turning to our leader.

She raised a hand up and a split second later, brought it down with a snap.

Pushing off on my right leg, I started taking the steps by two. Kanade grabbed my hair a little tighter at the sudden change in speed and giggled.

Before long, Hinata appeared at my side again.

"You lucky bastard!" he panted as we ran neck and neck, "I bet Angel's ten times lighter than Yui!"

He was lucky Yui didn't hear him because she was too busy being cocky with my girl, "We're definitely going to win, Kanade! That's a fact!"

"I would not be too sure. Yuzuru is definitely faster than Hinata," was all Kanade had to say for me to start taking the steps five at a time.

Again, Hinata appeared by my side.

I didn't stop my pace but I tried to go faster. Yuri's figure slowly became bigger as we neared the finish line. She had her arms

"Come on, Yuzuru! You can do it!" Kanade cheered as she bent down lower and got ready to high five her older cousin.

I tightened my grip around her ankle and closed my eyes. With a grunt, I took one last leap before hearing the sound of hands slapping together.

I landed, a few inches away from Yuri and started panting.

"Yuzuru, you alright?" asked my lover, as she gently petted my head in an act to sooth my breathing.

I nodded, "Y-yeah. Just out of breath from the running."

"I was not heavy?"

"Nope, light as a feather," I replied before bending down. She easily got off as I sat down with my legs crossed.

Not far away, Hinata was also fighting for breath but Yui was scolding him for losing to us.

"Now that was a good work out, wasn't it?" Yuri came up to us and cast a shadow.

"You girls didn't even have to run!" I yelled.

She waved me off, "I still had to run up here myself, you know."

"That doesn't count –" was all I could to say.

A voice, very familiar, stopped me from, "What are you doing here?"

We turned at the source. She wore a temple uniform but had the same face that we knew and came to respect back then. The same long navy hair and orange eyes looked at us with shock.

"Shiina! It's us!" Hinata said as he got up. He started walking up to her.

Instead of a greeting you would give to a friend you haven't seen for seventeen years, she pulled out a katana and pointed it straight at Hinata's face.

He stopped dead in his tracks and raised his hands in surrender.

"Do not come any closer!" she hissed, her eyes darkened with the intent to kill.

I stood up, too, "What's up with you? It's us! Hinata, Yui, Yurippe, Otonashi, and Kanade."

I moved towards her but I felt a hand slip into mines and held me back. I looked down at Kanade in confusion but she just simply shook her head with her emotionless face. I'm surprised she isn't surprised about this 'cause I'm kinda freaking out.

"I was warned you evil spirits would come and you have! Leave at once or I will force you," our friend continued to hiss at us.

My mouth dropped in surprise. She thinks were evil? How could she? She was one of us, too. So by calling us evil spirits, she just referred to herself as one as well.

I gritted my teeth in frustration, "We're not evil spirits! We're your friends, Shiina!"

"Leave!" she yelled again and this time directing the blade of the sword at me.

"No! Until we get you to remember who we are and that we're not your so called evil spirits!" I argued.

I heard a sigh and turned to our leader. She was already halfway towards the stairs.

"And where are you going?" I demanded, angry. Kanade gave my hand a gentle but firm squeeze to calm me down. I looked at her as she returned my gaze with trust in her eyes.

She knew and trusted Yuri's plan.

"It seems like nothing we say now would make you change your mind, Shiina. So for now, we will do as you wish and leave but do remember, we will return," Yurippe finished and started descending down the stairs.

Yui grabbed Hinata's bicep and dragged him after our leader. I diverted my eyes back at the temple girl who lowered her katana but her eyes stayed glued on Kanade and me.

Her eyes filled with confusion and shock towards us.

"Come, Yuzuru," Kanade tugged at my hand, "The others are waiting for us."

It took all my strength but I was able to rip my eyes off our old friend and let my girlfriend lead me down the stairs.

But before even taking the first step down, I heard a sharp hiss coming from Shiina which made my whole body shake with relief.

_This is so stupid, _were her words that made me feel determined that she doesn't think we're actually 'evil spirits'. She just probably doesn't remember us.

"Alright!" I said under my breath.

"Alright what?" asked Kanade without looking at me.

Without a warning, I picked her up and placed her back on my shoulders. She yelped with surprise and nearly missed grabbing my head as I quickly wrapped my finger around her ankles and ran down the steps, right past our friends.

"Otonashi!" called Kanade's older cousin, making me turn around but stayed jogging in place.

"Come on, Hinata! Are you planning to lose twice to my girl and me today?" I yelled with a smile.

He blinked in confusion but his girlfriend was already climbing up his back without his content, "We don't plan on it!"

"Then let's see it!" I turned and slowed my pace until he was by my side.

"We're winning this time, Otonashi!" he said as he pulled ahead.

I laughed as I tried to catch up.

"Let's win again, what do you say, Yuzuru?" Kanade whispered into my ear, her breath giving me strength.

"You read my mind, Kanade."


End file.
